


F O O L

by woozcheol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, End of Relationship, M/M, POV Suh Youngho | Johnny, Past Relationship(s), Phone Call, Toxic Relationship, eu nao sei marcar e é isto, johnny is sorry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozcheol/pseuds/woozcheol
Summary: Johnny tem muitos arrependimentos na vida, mas nenhum é tão grande quanto o de ter machucado a pessoa que mais o amou no mundo.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny & Everyone, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Suh Youngho|johnny / ?
Kudos: 2





	F O O L

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a minha primeira tentativa de escrita neste site e ainda não estou familiarizada com ele x...x Provavelmente terá um total de zero leituras por estar em português MAS eu não poderia me importar menos. 
> 
> Espero que gostem e perdoem qualquer erro. Criticas construtivas sempre são bem vindas!!  
> Boa leitura!

_" - Ah... Oi.._

Eu sei que você não quer ouvir minha voz agora e eu não o culpo. Eu te machuquei e não somente físico; eu sei que te machuquei de uma forma bem pior nos últimos 4 anos em que vivemos juntos com todas as mentiras e chantagens emocionais. Agora eu vejo o quanto te fiz mal e te destruí aos poucos. Eu me sinto um monstro. Depois que você saiu da nossa casa eu me descontrolei e te culpei pelo que aconteceu. Precisei de alguns dias preso numa espiral de auto piedade e bebidas para eu entender que a culpa era somente minha. Em todos esses anos você apenas tentou me ajudar. 

Você sempre me apoiou e torceu por mim todas as vezes que eu decidia mudar de emprego. Você nunca se importou de ser o único sustento da casa porque sabia que eu iria encontrar algo no que sou bom e ficaria tudo bem. Nunca aconteceu. Eu sou um fracassado. Sempre que encontrava alguma adversidade no trabalho que me fazia perceber o quanto eu era um inútil, eu fugia. Eu largava tudo e seguia para outro. Você nunca me julgou. Sempre esteve comigo.

Você viu todos os seus amigos evoluindo e tendo suas vidas confortáveis, mas não sentia inveja ou lamentava ter escolhido ficar ao meu lado. Você sempre disse que o importante era o nosso amor e respeito. Eu te amo, mas eu nunca te respeitei. Se eu tivesse feito isso não teria agido como agi todos esses anos. Eu fui um merda de namorado para você. 

Quando nos conhecemos você era como uma flor, puro, delicado e capaz de cativar a atenção de todos ao redor; com o tempo você foi murchando e já não tinha mais o mesmo brilho de sempre. Eu não percebi antes o quanto te fiz mal. Chorei ao notar o quanto isso é irônico, já que, se me lembro bem, no inicio do nosso relacionamento eu prometi que jamais te machucaria; eu prometi que não iria te fazer infeliz, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi isso. 

Eu sinto muito.

Eu não fui um bom namorado.

Eu não fui um bom companheiro.

Eu não fui um bom amigo.

Eu peço perdão pelo que fiz. Palavras não vão apagar todas as marcas que eu deixei em você, eu sei, mas eu precisava fazer isso. Eu precisava te ligar às 3h da manhã, 7 dias depois de você ter ido embora, e pedir o seu perdão. Perdão por tudo o que lhe causei e por todos os anos que você desperdiçou ao meu lado... 

Eu espero que você não se feche para outros relacionamentos, não deixe que o que vivemos atrapalhe a sua vida, pois, acredite, nem todos os homens são ruins como eu. Alguns são bons e eu espero que você encontre um deles. Alguém que vai te tratar como eu não fiz. Alguém que vai te apoiar da mesma forma que você fazia comigo, mas eu não retribuía. 

Seja feliz.

_Adeus."_


End file.
